


"He Doesn't Love You"

by Funqpop



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Angst, For Once A Fanfic I Make That Doesn't End Up In A Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I cried while writing this, One-Sided Attraction, Yancy Does Not Get Out Of Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: "Yancy Doesn't Love You."You didn't believe the other prisoners when you came back for him.You loved him and you knew he loved you just as much...Or does he?
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	"He Doesn't Love You"

Y/N used the Skeleton Key to get into the prison again that night. They were going to get Yancy out of prison since they couldn't live without him. "Yancy..?" they had whispered, they were at Yancy's cell in no time. Yancy groggily sat up and looked at the door that was now opening. He jumped when he saw Y/N, they weren't supposed to be there anymore! "What are youse doing here?" He stood up, not wanting them here in this place. "I'm here to get you out Yancy." Y/N said, holding up the key. "You shouldn't be here and I shouldn't be out there." Yancy started to push them out of the cell. "I can't be without you though Yancy!" Y/N turned around and grabbed his arms. "I... I love you Yancy, so please come with me to the outside world," they said, smiling slightly. Yancy had to process what they just told him. Yancy seemed to look a bit sad now, Y/N could not tell why. "I'm flattered toots but... I don't love youse like that." He said. "You should be out there, youse not fit for prison life. I needa be locked up here for my crimes, you don't deserve skum like me." He said, taking their hands away from his arms slowly. Y/N just stared at him... They didn't understand, Yancy had been so kind and even told them to visit and might try for parole... Did that mean nothing to him? "I might do try for parole later in life but that's because you and I are friends now. Youse got more people out there for you to care about though, and you haven't even done nothin's not I have." He gently closed the prison door, keeping it shut. "I'm sorry Y/N but... I don't love you." Once he said that they started tearing up. Y/N couldn't believe this, were they talking to the right Yancy? They ran off crying, they were going to have to leave without Yancy.

_Leave without the only one they had around that cared about them._

_They were going to be _**alone**...  
  
  


_ **A̴̢̧̰͙̪̥̦͎͖̭͙̪̒͂̀̐̿͒͂̊͘̕͝͝ļ̶̢͍̹̝̱̖̱͎̲͕̖̠̆͂͑̋͊̂͝͝o̴̡̟̞̤̪͖̲̣̞̟͙͎̿͂͂̾͆̎̎̒͑̃̅͗̚̚n̷̢̨̢̝̠̪̪͍͓̠̠͙͕̞̜̩͇̿̑̿͋̉̅̚e̴̝̩̙̠̖͕͔̳̗̱̯͐́͘̕̕.̶̧̩̺͚̳͉͇̭͔̗̞̊͌͛̓̇̈̇͒̃̕͜ͅ** _


End file.
